The Interesting Box
by Immortal Vanslaz
Summary: Heya everyone this would be mine first fanfic on this place but anyway as the title says it's about 3 friends and interesting boxs that take them who know's where only 1 chap up now but more to come plz READ AND REVIEW ^-^


Heya everyone Jap ppl are cool but i'm learning German interesting huh ne'way I'm not sure how this will turn out it might make it something interesting with a little weird but what the heck do i care? do you care? didn think so now on with da story.......  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
In a dimly lit room behind a computer sits a 14 year old boy with spiked black hair with red tips and a tanned complexion. sencing someone behind him he turns around and his eye's widen for a split second then go back to the small slits that they were before, he was wearing black carpenter pants with a solid black under shirt and a red over shirt that was unbuttoned.  
  
"Hey what the heck is this?" he says to another younger boy of about 13 with dirty blond hair and a light complextion, wearing tan cargo pants with a blue shirt with a dragon on it, who was carring a box with the name Vanslaz on it.  
  
"I dunno it just got here" he said in a slightly puzzled voice.  
  
"Well it's obviously for me so lemme see it, Steve." said the black haired boy as he took the box.  
  
"Ok well just to let you know Shaun there was one for me that said Ruon on it... any idea what this means?" asked Steve as he took another box from the table and looked at it.  
  
"Well either someone knows us enough to know that Ruon and Vanslaz are ours or someone has a death wish." he said almost boringly as he begun to open the red and black box.  
  
Before they opened the boxes the doorbell rang... setting the box down Shaun got up and got the door.  
  
"Yes what do you... oomph" as a 14 year old girl with brown hair, she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that says "dont start with me, you will not win" on it in silver jagged letters and black cargo pants she also had purple and red streaked hair and was wearing silver hoop earrings (AN:Gosh tiph what else can you think of??), ran in through the door.  
  
"Oooh Shaun you wont beleive this I----" she was cut off by Shaun (ever so nice aren't I)  
  
"Lemme guess, you got a mysterious box with no name on it except for something like, Sailor Kagome,(and he goes through some 10 other sn's that she has) right,? and there was no return address and your address wasn't on it either right?" has said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes I did tha--" she was cut off again by Shaun  
  
"Your welcome Tiph, well if you want to know and even if you dont Steve and I got one too we're in his room opening them now." He said as he walked away.  
  
Pouting but curious to know what is in the boxes she followed him... when they got to the room they found found an empty box and no Steve.  
  
"Hmm i wonder where steve went... no one was in the bathroom and he didn't go outside... hmm." He pondered this while looking at steve's empty box, having enough looking he put his hand in it...... nothing happened.  
  
"Hmm i wonder... no no the best way is to see if it is." He says with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Um what happened to Steve?" Asked Tiph.  
  
"He got sucked into the box and spit out into some dimension or even a parallel universe... at least that's what i assume but who listens to me?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Um what??" She said  
  
"Just nevermind and open the box." he said as he opened the box and dissappeared.  
  
"Umm Shaun...Steve... oh well mine as well" Tiph sighed as she ripped it open and dissappeared.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Heya everyone that was just the beginning I can't really do anything untill I get some info Oh and also there's going to be anime stuff (I have "contacts" that can help me with that ~_^) Forgotten Realms and anything else i can think of that is even the least bit interesting.  
  
Oh one more thing if you would like to be in it just tell me oh i'll need name description and all that good stuff ya know... oh and one last thing I don't own Ruon, Steve and Tiph are my best friends i'm Shaun and Vanslaz the all powerful is mine so dont use him unless you ask plz ^-^  
  
more's coming so keep in touch Review plz thank you. 


End file.
